Christmas Memories
by secretarymccord
Summary: Henry & Elizabeth reminisce on Christmas' past. Notes: Merry Christmas fellow Madam Secretary fans! This story contains some of your request made in your reviews. It briefly touches on how they met with a few other flashbacks. It ended up being A LOT longer than intended, but I think you will like it :)


Looking more stunning than usual in a strapless; shimmering red tulle gown with her hair loosely pinned into a messy bun at the nape of her neck, Elizabeth had been turning heads all night. Normally her ball gowns for official state business were a bit more traditional, but there was no press tonight as this was the President's private Christmas Eve party, so she figured she was free to look a little sexy; for her husband of course. And maybe to make Russell Jackson just a bit uncomfortable; since he seemed to be irritated by the public's fascination with her and her husband's naturally good looks.

When Henry went looking for her for one more dance before they would leave to engage in their own holiday traditions; it was easy to spot her across the room. As if on que, the live orchestra began playing "The Way You Look Tonight," and he saw it as the perfect opportunity to go rescue her from her conversation with Russell Jackson.

He came up behind her, placing a hand on her bare shoulder and whispered in her ear, "They're playing our song."

Elizabeth smiled at her husband's actions and said to Russell "If you'll excuse me, I owe my husband a dance."

They linked hands and walked quickly to the dance floor. Henry spun her once before pulling her flush against him, his right hand poised at her hip, while his left hand held her right hand as they began to dance.

Henry was an exceptional dancer and the stunning couple easily commanded the dance floor. Other couples moved to give them more space, but they didn't even notice. When they danced, they were in their own world and everything around them faded away.

Blake positioned himself right in front of the couple as the song ended and he dipped her, capturing their pose with his iPhone, which he would share with Henry later.

Nadine rolled her eyes at Blake's antics just as Glenn appeared behind her with a fresh flute of Champagne which she thanked him for.

Henry & Elizabeth ended their dance and made their way over to where Blake, Nadine & Glenn were standing to say their goodbyes.

"Car is out front when you're ready." Blake announced

"Leaving already?" Glenn asked.

"Elizabeth & I have to get home to Santa, if you get my drift." Henry explained.

"Well in that case, have a Merry Christmas." Glenn said, shaking Henry's hand goodbye.

"You and Nadine do the same." He replied as Nadine & Elizabeth hugged goodbye.

Elizabeth moved to hug Glenn. "Glenn, it was really nice to see you tonight. Henry & I are serious about that double date over break. "

Nadine and Henry overheard the exchange. Realizing Nadine was still slightly uncomfortable with her new relationship Henry whispered in her ear as he hugged her goodbye. "We won't take no for an answer. Glenn is great, stop worrying."

With that Elizabeth linked her arm with Henry's, saying a few more goodbyes as they made their way through the beautifully decorated halls of the White House to the back exit, closely followed by Fred as usual.

Within 30 minutes their driver dropped them at their doorstep, opening their SUV door. "Thank you Frank. Merry Christmas." Elizabeth said as she slid out of the car, using her right hand to lift her holiday ballgown as she walked.

"Merry Christmas Madam Secretary, Dr. McCord."

They entered a silent house; Henry went straight to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee while Elizabeth went up to ensure the kids were sleeping.

She'd first stopped at Jason's room, peering in the halfway open door to find him sleeping on his side. She entered, her gown making the slightest shuffle noise as she walked and sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached out to stroke his hair softly. When sleeping he looked much younger than his 13 years, reminding her of a time not too long ago he still believed in Santa. Jason stirred and opened his eyes; tiredly smiling at his mother. "What time is it?" he asked

"Late. Go back to sleep." She murmured, kissing his forehead.

"Night mom. Love you." He said quietly.

"I love you too baby." She whispered to her youngest, softly rising and leaving the room, shutting the door behind her.

Next she quietly entered Allison's room. She pulled Allison's comforter up closer to her shoulders; tucking in her baby girl before gently kissing her cheek. Allison was sleeping so soundly she didn't even flinch.

Finally she stopped at Stevie's room. Walking over to her bed, she gently pulled a worn copy of _The Polar Express_ from under Stevie's arm before setting it on her nightstand, smiling to herself that Stevie still read her favorite childhood story before bed on Christmas Eve. Stevie shifted when Elizabeth took the book, but she did not wake up. Turning off her eldest's bedside light that was still on; Elizabeth tip toed out of the room, closing her door before making her way back downstairs.

In the living room Henry had turned on the electric fireplace and their Christmas tree, which cast a soft white light across the room. Christmas music was softly playing in the background and he had already pulled the gifts for the kids from the front closet so they could begin wrapping. They'd always spent Christmas Eve alone together and exchanged one gift – the rest of the gifts to be opened Christmas morning; it was a tradition they started when they first got married. Once they had kids the tradition evolved into wrapping their gifts from Santa, as keeping them wrapped and hidden was near impossible before Christmas. Even now that the kids had outgrown Santa, they still used the time to wrap all of their presents and exchange one gift with each other.

"Kids asleep?" Henry asked as Elizabeth entered the living room. She nodded as he pulled her into his arms, his hands resting on her hips. Her hands went to his chest as they shared a soft kiss.

"Why didn't you change out of your dress?" he asked

"You didn't change. I thought it was kind of sexy to stay dressed up."

"It is. You look beautiful tonight. If we didn't have gifts to wrap, I'd ravish you right here in front of the fire."

Elizabeth smirked. "You can ravish me later."

"Count on it."

"I will." They shared a couple more quick kisses before moving to sit on the floor in front of the tree, Elizabeth purposely sitting in such a manner that the red tulle of her gown surrounded her.

"The pile of gifts gets smaller every year." Elizabeth said, reaching for a roll of wrapping paper and the scissors.

"That's because we don't get to buy fun toys anymore, we have to buy more expensive things like electronics." Henry reasoned, folding paper over one of Jason's new video games.

"I miss buying toys."

"I do too."

"Do you remember that one year we bought Stevie that Barbie dream house and we stayed up until 2am assembling it before we wrapped it?"

Henry laughed as he remembered. "Yes, that was the most horrible night. That thing had like a million pieces."

"Thank god we did though because she woke us up at 5am to open gifts, we were exhausted."

"Exactly, at least then she could play with it right away while you fell asleep on the couch."

"I also remember how excited you were once we had Jason so you could put together airplanes and trucks."

"I was; I was going to lose my man card if I had to play with any more barbies or baby dolls. I couldn't wait to play with those trucks and airplanes." He laughed

"I think you got an upgraded man card for being a great dad. I thought it was sweet watching you play barbies with the girls." Elizabeth confessed

Henry smiled; that confession warranted a kiss. "What can I say, I'm a sucker for the extraordinary women in my life." He said as he leaned over and captured her lips for a quick smooch before they went back to their wrapping. "I'm done with Jason's stuff." Henry announced.

"I'm almost done with Allison's….they are all the same size box. Clothes, clothes, clothes."

Henry moved onto Stevie's pile, switching paper. Each child got different wrapping paper, that's how they could tell who's gifts were who's.

They made quick work of the rest of the boxes and then neatly arranged them under the tree. Glancing at the clock she realized it was 12:30. "I think that's the fastest we've ever gotten through the gifts." Elizabeth pondered

"Means more time for us." Henry said, raising his eyebrows as he pulled his wife up from the floor. They both settled on the couch as they sipped the hot coffee Henry had placed on the table for them.

"This is my favorite part." Elizabeth whispered as she snuggled closer; her mind traveling back to their first Christmas Eve together.

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve 1990<p>

Alone in their on-campus apartment at William & Mary, the newlyweds savored their first Christmas as a married couple. At 24 he was a 2nd year grad student, and she was a junior at age 20, having tested out of some of her pre-requisite classes. It wasn't much of a Christmas by financial standards, but they were young and own their own; wanting desperately to create their own future that did not mimick either of their vastly different upbringings.

They snuggled beneath a blanket on their couch in front of their tree watching a VHS copy of a _White Christmas_ on their small TV; more accurately they were indulging in a full on make out session with _White Christmas_ on in the background.

"I wish you didn't have to go." She mumbled between kisses

"Me either, I don't want to leave you." He mumbled back

She pulled away, breathing heavy. "Henry, I don't want to say this, but what if you don't come back?" she asked, on the verge of tears.

"Stop right there." He said, grasping her hands in his. "I'm coming back. It's only for a year. In a year you'll almost be done with your Bachelors and I'll a retired Marine captain. I'll come back and finish my Masters and we can start our life together."

She nodded but continued, terrified of what could happen. "I can't lose you."

"You won't. I promise. I love you too much not to come back. Knowing you're here waiting for me will get me through." Truth was he was scared of war too. When he signed up to the Marines, he did it to pay for school, not to actually go to war. But he had an obligation to his country to serve; and now an obligation to ensure he came back – his wife.

"We knew this day would come as soon as Iraq invaded Kuwait."

"I know. It doesn't mean I have to like it."

Henry didn't want to spend the few remaining days he had with her thinking scary thoughts, so he gently pushed her back on the couch, re-claiming her lips with his. After a few moments he asked. "Feel better?"

"Much."

"Good, I want you to open your gift." Henry said, going to get the small wrapped box he had placed under the Christmas tree.

Sitting beside her on the couch as he handed her the small box. "Well open it!"

Elizabeth did, tearing at the paper. She opened the small box to and smiled fondly at what she found. It was a slice from the stump of their Christmas tree, that read "Our First Christmas as Mr. & Mrs. 1990" in beautiful script writing in the center.

"Henry this is perfect, I love it." Elizabeth gushed, giving him a kiss before she pulled him up so they could hang it on their tree.

"I'm glad you like it." He said giving her another kiss as they looked at the ornament which now hung on the tree.

Elizabeth pulled back slightly and bent down to pick up Henry's gift and handed it to him. He made quick work of the wrapping paper and box finding a beautiful leather journal inside. "It's so you can start on your book while you are away." She explained.

"It's perfect." He said kissing her again. He took the bow from his gift and stuck it on top of her head. "But my favorite gift of all is you."

Elizabeth grinned, taking the bow off her head and sticking on his. "You're my favorite gift too," she said. He took the cue and swept her into in his arms and carried her to bed.

* * *

><p>"You're being awfully quiet." Henry whispered, taking a sip of his coffee.<p>

"I was just thinking about our first Christmas."

Henry grinned as he caught a glimpse of the Christmas tree stump ornament he made her that still hung on the tree before him. "That journal you gave me was one my favorite Christmas gifts," Henry reminisced.

He had ended up using the journal she gave him to write her 25 love letters where he re-counted his favorite memories from each year of their marriage. He just gave it back to her on their anniversary and they shared many laughs and tears as they read through it. "Speaking of which…"she added, walking over to the tree to retrieve a gift.

She sat back beside him and handed him a small box. "Open it," she encouraged. Henry smiled as he took the box from her hand and ripped off the paper to find a brand new leather bound journal. He fingered the cover before opening it. On the first page she had written, "For the next 25 years."

He opened his mouth to thank her, but she interrupted. "There's more."

He turned the page to find a passage written in her elegant handwriting. It was dated the day after their 25th anniversary.

_Dear Henry,_

_I am still in awe over the 25 beautiful letters you wrote me. It reminded me of the power of the written word; especially in our relationship. We've read and written all of each other's books and articles, quoted famous works when each other needed advice, and written each other letters and emails when we were oceans apart. I'm even counting all the notes we passed back and forth the year we met in college. _

_I've cherished (and saved most of by the way) everything you've ever written to me. I don't think I've ever told you but even now, from time to time I get out those envelopes you gave to me before you left for Desert Storm that said "open when" and I re-read them. My favorite is the one that said "open when you miss me," and you wrote down that quote from Peter Pan: "You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you, that's where I'll be waiting." You added, "I'll be in your dreams tonight." I read it almost every night while you were away and I still read it when I miss you._

_When I gave you that journal, I told you it was for writing your first book. While it's not a story that got published, it's still your first story; it's our story; and it's still being written. You did a wonderful job penning the first volume, but I want the next part to be jointly authored, and I don't want to wait 25 years to read it. I want us to read and remember as we go along. _

_I took the liberty of writing this first chapter. You write the next one and leave it for me to read whenever the time is right and I'll do the same for you._

_I can't wait to continue writing our story together. Let's make it a page-turner._

_All my love,  
>Elizabeth <em>

Upon finishing reading her entry he had couldn't speak for a moment; just as she couldn't when he gave her the original journal back just two months ago.

After holding each other's gaze for a few moments he finally found words to speak. "I thought I was the sentimental one?"

"After 25 years you are rubbing off on me."

"I'm glad, because I really love this idea of writing to one another," he whispered as he leaned in to kiss her once more. When the kiss broke he asked, "Do you really still read that peter pan note I wrote you?"

"Yes!"

* * *

><p>Christmas Eve 1999<p>

It was late on Christmas Eve; the last one of the century. Henry and Elizabeth had just finished cleaning the kitchen after their guests had gone when 5 year old Stephanie came down the stairs dressed in her pajamas.

"Ready to help me get the milk & cookies for Santa?" Elizabeth asked

Stephanie nodded and ran to her mother, jumping into her arms as Elizabeth groaned. Even though Stevie was getting too heavy to hold for long periods of time, Elizabeth held her daughter as she reached in the cupboard for a plate and glass. Stevie helped her place a few of the homemade cookies they made together on the plate & Elizabeth poured the milk while Henry snapped a few photos of the interaction. "Mom, we need carrots for the reindeer too." Stevie insisted and wiggled out of her mother's arms as she went to the fridge in search of the carrots.

Stevie pulled the bag of baby carrots from the fridge and counted out 9 carrots; one for each reindeer, including Rudolph as she explained to her parents. After Stevie had arranged the carrots on a separate smaller plate, Henry carried the plates and the milk into the living room and set them out on the coffee table.

"Ok baby, time for bed. Let's go get you tucked in so Santa can come." Elizabeth said.

"Wait! I need to get the note I wrote for Santa." Stevie exclaimed as she ran up to her bedroom and was back down within seconds.

"What does the note say?" Henry asked as Stevie set it by the cookies.

"It's private." Stevie answered sassily. "Between me and Santa."

Henry and Elizabeth shared an amused glace, knowing they would read it later.

"Okay then bedtime." Elizabeth insisted leading the way up the stairs.

Elizabeth & Henry waited until Stevie brushed her teeth before tucking her in bed. They sat on either side of her as Henry opened up _The Polar Express_ and began to read.

"On Christmas Eve, many years ago, I lay quietly in my bed. I did not rustle the sheets. I breathed slowly and silently. I lay listening for a sound – a sound a friend had told me I'd never hear – the ringing bells of Santa's sleigh…." Henry began. Halfway through the story Stevie had fallen asleep clutching her teddy bear, but Henry quietly finished reading the entire story for Elizabeth. "Though I've grown old, the bell still rings for me as it does for all who truly believe."

Elizabeth smiled warmly as Henry closed the book and set it on the nightstand. They each kissed one of Stevie's cheeks before tip toeing back downstairs to play Santa to their daughter.

"I wonder what that note says." Elizabeth wondered as she dunked one of the cookies in the milk.

Henry read the sloppy note written in red crayon aloud "Dear Santa, Thank you for all the wonderful presents. I hope you like the cookies, Mom let me help make them this year. Have a Merry Christmas. Love, Stephanie McCord."

"That's really sweet." Elizabeth gushed, her mouth full of cookie. "Ok, I want to give you one of your gifts before we start. I know we wait til after we finish wrapping but I can't wait for you to open it."

Henry joined his wife beside the tree as she searched for the correct gift. She handed him a small oblong box and smiled brightly, not able to contain her excitement as she anticipated his reaction.

He smirked at her, wondering what she was up to as he tore the paper. When he lifted the top of the box he paused for a moment and looked to Elizabeth for confirmation that it was in fact real.

It was a positive pregnancy test. "The doctor confirmed for me yesterday. 8 weeks." She beamed.

"I can't believe it!" Henry exclaimed, they'd been trying for over a year now with no luck for a second baby. Their doctor suspected stress from work had been the culprit. CIA life was not easy at times.

"So you're happy?" Elizabeth checked

"What are you nuts, of course…I'm ecstatic." He confirmed, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her head. "So you're feeling okay and everything?"

"Yes. I feel perfectly fine." She assured him.

"You're going to have to take it easy at work."

"I know. I will." She promised.

He looked at her lovingly for a moment; a million happy thoughts running though his mind. "You always give me such wonderful Christmas presents." He said, kissing her deeply.

"I'd say this gift was a joint effort." She replied, kissing him back. "Come on, let's finish these gifts for Stevie."

* * *

><p>"Now you're the one being awfully quiet." Elizabeth whispered.<p>

"I was just thinking about the many Christmas surprises you have given me over the years. This journal is pretty high on the list. But I was just thinking the best actual surprise was when you told me you were pregnant with Allison."

Elizabeth smiled at the memory. "I always tried to be creative about how I told you I was pregnant. And when I found out, I knew Christmas Eve would be the perfect time."

"Are you ready for your actual Christmas gift now?" Henry asked

"Of course, I'm always ready for presents!"

Henry walked over to where their stockings were hung and pulled an oblong tiffany box from inside her stocking. "I had to hide it otherwise you would know what it was."

Elizabeth's eyes lit up the second she saw that Tiffany blue box tied with red satin ribbon. She gently untied the ribbon as he placed his arm around her, then she lifted the lid to find a black felt box. She pried open the felt box to and she gasped as the most beautiful diamond tennis bracelet came into her view. "Henry…"she breathed, gently lifting the bracelet from it's cushioned box, "It's stunning."

He took the bracelet from her hand, and he easily snapped it on her wrist. "Do you want to hear the sentimental version of why I bought this for you or the sassy one?"

"Both."

"Ok, I'll give you sappy one first. This was supposed to be your 25th anniversary gift. You see this bracelet has exactly 25 diamonds in it; one for every year we have been married. I remember on one of our anniversary trips to New York we passed by Tiffany's and you were drooling over the bracelets in the window. I'd just gotten a huge raise at UVA and I was thinking of buying one for you then. But you had said at some point that a bracelet that expensive had to be for a really special occasion, like a 25th anniversary. And that's what I was going to give you along with the journal, until we decided to upgrade our rings. But I'd already bought the bracelet and wanted you to have it, so I just decided to save it for tonight."

Elizabeth smiled for the millionth time that night. "That's really sweet, I love this bracelet. You have excellent taste in jewelry my dear."

They shared kiss before she continued. "So what was the sassy version of the story?"

"Some arm candy for my arm candy…" he laughed and she laughed too.

"I like both versions."

* * *

><p>Christmas 2010<p>

Henry grumbled as Elizabeth stuffed another pillow into the Santa suit he wore. "Henry this was your idea, stop complaining." Elizabeth scolded.

At 8 years old, some of the kids at school had begun to tell Jason that there was no such thing as Santa; and that his parents were behind the whole thing. He wasn't sure he believed them and had made elaborate plans to sneak into the hallway and see if he saw his parents or Santa leaving gifts that Christmas Eve.

Henry and Elizabeth had caught wind of this via reading his text messages on their iPad and had decided to make sure their youngest could relish in the belief of Santa for at least one more Christmas.

That year they had wrapped all the gifts a day early and put them in a giant red velvet bag and hid it in their office where Henry would be camped out until he got the text from Elizabeth that it was time for Misson Santa to commence.

Earlier that evening everything had gone as usual for the McCords on Christmas Eve. Gathered in their king size bed, Henry had read _The Polar Express_ to his family and then they had tucked their three children in bed before retiring to bed themselves. They waited an hour or so before they tip toed to the office where Elizabeth helped Henry into his Santa suit.

Elizabeth then went back upstairs, hoping she could make it back to her room before Jason woke up and went to spy from the overlook in the hallway.

After about 20 minutes she heard Jason's door open and let him sit and spy for about 15 minutes before getting out of bed herself. She passed him in the hallway and whispered, "What are you doing up? You should be sleeping."

"I'm waiting for Santa. I have to know if he's real."

"Well he might not come if you are awake," She tried.

"He doesn't know I'm awake. I'm hiding here in the hallway."

"I see. Well, I'm going to grab a snack, you want one for the long night ahead?"

"Yes, please."

Elizabeth made her way into the kitchen, quickly making up a plate of cookies and a glass of milk for Jason. While in the kitchen she pulled her phone from her robe pocket and texted Henry that Jason was in position.

Elizabeth re-joined Jason in the upstairs hallway overlooking the living room and offered him a cookie. "Do you mind if I keep watch with you? I've never seen Santa either." Jason agreed and the two snacked in silence while Henry snuck out the office door.

Henry laughed to himself as he quietly opened and closed their front door, the large bag of gifts flung on his shoulder. Elizabeth and Jason easily heard the door open given the silence of the house. "What was that?" Elizabeth whispered to Jason.

Jason shook his head and when he saw Santa enter the living room, his eyes went wide open. "Oh my gosh mom, look." He whispered.

Elizabeth faked a shocked expression to him then grinned ear to ear as they both watched Santa unpack loads of gifts. Not only was their plan working, but she was feeling so lucky to be sharing this childhood memory in the making with her son; something she hadn't quite anticipated when she and Henry planned it.

With the Christmas tree being the only source of light in the house, Jason had no idea it was Henry dressed as Santa. When Santa sat down to eat the cookies and milk after placing the gifts, Elizabeth whispered to Jason. "You had better go to bed before he catches you up here on his way out."

Jason quietly got up and Elizabeth followed him to his room to tuck him in. "Thanks for letting me stay up mom. That was the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Me too baby. Merry Christmas." She said, kissing his forehead.

Tightening her robe, Elizabeth quietly went downstairs to see Henry. "Great work Santa." She whispered, leaning up to kiss him. "I wish you could have seen the look on Jason's face."

"I'd say that Mission Santa was a success." He replied kissing her back. He loved that they totally just pulled off a covert Christmas op for their youngest.

Little did they know Jason had gotten up again to retrieve the rest of his cookies & milk from the hallway when he spotted something else he would remember forever: Mommy kissing Santa.

The next morning the three of kids swarmed their parents' bedroom very early in the morning begging them to get up and come see what Santa brought.

While Stevie and Allison had hurried downstairs, Jason hung back on his parents' bed a minute longer. "Hey Dad."

"Yea Jason"

"I just thought you should know last night I saw mom kissing Santa." He said, before hopping off the bed to follow his sisters, leaving his parents with a shocked expression on their face.

When Jason was out of the room they began to laugh. "Mommy was kissing Santa, eh?"

"Santa is a really good kisser." She insisted

* * *

><p>"Speaking of sassy. Remember when Jason caught you kissing Santa?"<p>

"I told you then and I'll tell you again, Santa is a really good kisser."

In between laughs, Elizabeth let out a yawn. "Ready for bed?" he asked.

"Yes, but first I have to give you your gift." She said, pulling a particular dark green box from his stocking.

"Wasn't the journal my gift?"

"Yes, but that was sort of the like pregnancy test, a surprise. This is your real gift, which was also supposed to be your anniversary gift, but I saved it for today. But, I have no sassy version of the story, just the sappy one."

He opened the dark green leather box, noticing the word Rolex embedded on the front. He opened it to find a vintage silver Rolex.

"It's vintage from 1990. When I started thinking about what to get you for our anniversary the concept of time kept popping up in my head. So I thought this silver watch would be the perfect thing to get for our silver anniversary. Read the engraving on the back."

"I've loved you for 219,000 hours and counting. Happy 25th" Henry read aloud. "It's perfect. I love it and I love you."

"I love you too, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas baby." He replied, kissing her once again before they gathered up their gifts and went up to bed.


End file.
